Hangers and supports are commonly used during construction to support conduits and pipes to an overhead support member such as ceiling joist or wall stud. The hangers generally have a passage or opening for receiving the conduit that are attached to the support member.
Several devices have been produced and proposed that can be attached to the ceiling, joist or stud and are able support a bundle of wires or a conduit. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,679 to Barry which discloses a pipe or conduit hanger for attaching to an I-beam. The hanger has a U-shaped portion for supporting the conduit and a leg that hooks over a horizontal surface of the I-beam. A wedge is inserted into the hanger to fix the position of the hanger with respect to the I-beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,311 to Havener discloses the spring clip hanger for a conduit having a pair of tabs with hooks that are inserted through the opening or slot in a channel shaped support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,744 to Seaquist discloses electrical bus support having a pair of opposing hook portions attached to a base. The hook portions hook to the tubular bus for suspending the insulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,015 to Frishman discloses a ceiling hook mounted to the ceiling by a screw. The hook has a generally helix shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,861 to Wilkinson discloses a clamp type pipe shoe for supporting a pipe above the pipe rack. The assembly includes two U-shaped members that are pivotally connected together to wrap around the pipe. The U-shaped members are secured to the base by a screw to secure the pipe to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,722 to Shell discloses a cable clamp having a pair of semicircular shaped members that are hinged to a base. The semicircular shaped members close around the cable and secure the cable to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,801 to Trumbull discloses a universal support strap. The support strap has a pair of jaws which can open to receive the pipe. The jaws are spring biased to close around the pipe. A plurality of flanges are provided at different angles to mount the support in various locations as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,049 to Jennings discloses a compact cable clip having a spring biased arm with a hooked end for hooking to a hook on the base. The base is attached to a support by a screw or other fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,440 to Schmidt discloses a one-piece conduit hanger for attaching to a longitudinal channel of a metal framing member. The hanger has hooks on each of the legs for hooking onto the inner edge of the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,745 to Dodge discloses a tube clip mounted to a channel-section track. The clip has a base with downwardly extending legs having a hook for hooking onto the edge of the channel-section track. The body of the clip is formed by two flexible semicircular sections that bend around the tube. The ends of the flexible sections have a hook and a recess for coupling the ends together.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,289 to Heath discloses an offset hanger having a central retainer portion and first and second legs. The central portion has a cylindrical inner surface for receiving the pipe. The legs have outwardly extending feet for attaching to a support surface by the screw or other fastener.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0065659 to Dann discloses a pipe spacer and clamp. The clamp supports the plate to space the pipe from the support surface. The clamp is formed as a one-piece member having a circular portion for receiving the pipe and a pair of outwardly extending feet for attaching to the support.
While these devices are generally suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improvements to the devices.